


All the Things that Make You Lighter

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is Jesse's sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Things that Make You Lighter

"Mm," Jesse groans softly as he finally blinks awake, a hand coming up to fist in Rachel's hair as he tugs her face down on his cock a bit more firmly, eager to hear her choke. Her morning blowjobs are always far too easy at first while he's asleep, Rachel getting to take her time and lick him just the way she likes it.

On the bright side, her punishments when she doesn't wake up before him almost make up for her getting to take her time before he takes over, his hand grabbing her hair as he shoves her face down on his cock with more vigor.

"That was a good start, princess, but now we're going to finish the way I want to," he growls, both hands grabbing fistfuls of her hair, reminding himself to make her wear pigtails again later today for something better to hold onto as he fucks her face, Rachel choking, gurgling with every thrust from him deep into her throat, leaving strands of spit dripping down from her mouth as he groans and she gasps for air.

Finally the gurgled mess he's making her has him coming, deep in her throat as she chokes, groaning out his release as he forces her down his length, as far as she can take him, leaving her to swallow all of him down.

Rachel might not have thought that she has a gag reflex, but if no one else, he can bring it out in her, of anyone.

Gasping and coughing as she picks herself up, spluttering for air, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, Jesse grins, sitting up and stroking the back of her head as he leans in to kiss her temple.

"That's my good girl. Cleaned up my cock all nice and good... you okay?"

Rachel quickly nods, swallowing one last time before smiling up at him.

"Good," he nods, getting up out of bed to leave her trailing obediently after him. "Because it won't be over anytime soon. You know I have rehearsal tonight, and I'm going to want to be tended to before and after, I won't be able to properly relax-- is that clear, Rachel?"

"Yes, Jesse."

"Also, I want it known that I'm not going to tolerate you misbehaving while I'm gone tonight. Do you hear me? I don't want to have to punish you, Rachel, but I will if I have to."

Rachel quickly nods, Jesse shooting her a stern glare. "What do we say?"

"Yes, Jesse."

"That's better," he snaps, grabbing his selection of clothes to wear for the day and tossing them back on the bed before starting to get dressed. "Remember, me letting you call me Jesse is a _privilege_ , not a right. You've only earned this because you've been a good girl, but if you misbehave, we can always go back to _Master_. Do you want that, Rachel?"

She shakes her head just as fast as she nodded before, and he smiles, tugging his pants on and pulling his shirt over his head. "Good. I thought not." Throwing her another smile, he gently lets his hand trail under her chin, easing her closer. "Come on, pet. It's time for breakfast."

Almost instantly, Rachel's hands reach out for his cock, grabbing hold of his soft member through his slacks, and he promptly swats her hand away, giving her a stern glare.

"I meant actual breakfast, Rachel! You just sucked me off, you filthy little whore. You can wait until I'm hard again. Unless my cock suddenly doesn't have enough stamina for you?" He glares, Rachel quickly shaking her head again as she cowers a bit, a loud whimper escaping her. "Come here."

Grabbing hold of her by her wrist, he drags her into the dining room of their apartment, Jesse quickly bending her over the table and pressing her nipples against the cool glass, one hand restraining both of her wrists in one grip behind her back with a growl.

"Does someone need to be taught some manners?" he demands, Rachel quickly shaking her head as she whimpers, promptly sending Jesse to bring his hand down on her ass with a loud, harsh _smack_. "Answer me!"

"No, Master! Please!"

"You're wrong!" he snaps quickly, his hand coming down on the other side as he pushes her against the table a bit harder. "You dirty little whore! You've gotten so greedy for cock that you don't know when to stop anymore," he breathes against her ear, the distinct sound of Jesse unzipping his fly able to be heard as he growls, wrenching his slacks down. "You're going to make me get my slacks dirty, you bitch."

"Please!"

"Please _what_?!" His hand rains down on her ass again, Rachel struggling against his grip as he presses her down and against the table a bit more.

"Please, Master!"

"That's right, you little cunt," he gasps, stuffing his cock inside of her in one smooth roll of his hips, a low groan escaping him as Rachel cries out her own release, coming around him.

"That was without _permission_ , Rachel!" he growls darkly, his hand coming down on her ass again as he begins to pound inside of her, fucking her furiously. "Do you like me stuffing up your filthy little cunthole, you little slut?! Do you like coming around my cock like the disgusting whore that you are?!"

"Yes! Oh god, yes, Master! Please-- please, may I come?!"

"No," he grinds out sharply, pushing his cock inside of her as deeply as he can manage. "Not yet-- bitches that don't know how to ask _permission_ from their master don't get to come, do you hear me, Rachel?!"

"Ah-- p-please Master--"

"No! Not for dirty little whores like you, who can't even remember to thank their Master for stuffing their tight, aching pussyholes with cock."

"Thank you-- oh god, thank you, Master!"

"C-come, Rachel," he groans, allowing himself one, two more strokes before filling her up, just in time to feel Rachel milking his cock for all he's worth.

He pulls out only to see her cunt still clenching around nothingness, missing him already, a small smile coming over his face as he watches her, his hand trailing down as he sees his come start dripping down the inside of her thigh, an eager finger pushing inside of her before trailing up to tease at her ass with a soft laugh from the back of his throat.

"O-oh god--"

"What do we say, now that Master has let his pet come, Rachel?"

"Th-thank you, Master," Rachel gasps, clearly still worn out from her orgasm, her ass still red-hot as he touches it with a smile, bringing his hand down with another satisfying slap.

"Mmm," he purrs. "That's right."

 

&

 

He's back from rehearsal much sooner that night than he had been expecting, not surprised to find Rachel having made dinner for him, as sweet as ever. Walking behind her, he strokes her hair out of the way of her bare back, trailing a slow line of kisses up her neck to her ear, gently licking at the small bundle of nerves that he knows makes her shiver.

He watches her serve him, likely already having eaten herself while he was out, his fingers idly playing at her breasts, possessive and eager to remind her of who her owner is, rehearsal schedule or not. He's been gone too much lately, and he's not sure he's too fond of leaving his pet all alone like this-- even if her making dinner for him is a nice change from them making it together, by far one of his favorite past-times.

Groping her breasts a bit more firmly, he feels himself grind against her as she fights not to slip up as she pours sauce over his noodles, a sharp groan escaping him.

"Don't mess up," he whispers sharply in her ear, feeling Rachel swallow as he licks at her throat.

Taking the plate out of her hands, he swiftly slaps at her ass before going over to sit at the table, patting his right leg, his pet sinking down obediently to her knees.

"Go on," he commands, and she promptly nods, Jesse almost swearing she's drooling slightly by the time she tugs down the zipper and drags out his hard cock, eagerly bouncing her head up and down his length as he takes his time with his dinner.

"You did well, Rachel," he nods halfway through. "This is delicious. You should get a reward after for how well my pet did."

It's his own fault, he knows, over-exciting her by saying it, but she deserved the praise, and he didn't expect her to deep-throat him.

Almost instantly his chair is back, his hand buried in her hair as he wrenches her face from his dick with a glare. "I told you not to let me come! Not during mealtimes-- how am I supposed to reward you when you swallow it all, you little slut?!" Growling, he drags her up by her hair, his half-eaten dinner forgot as he looks at her, brows raised as he stares at her in disbelief. "I can't believe this, Rachel. I wanted to reward you, but now I'm going to have to punish you."

"Please, please, no, I didn't mean to, Master!" she whines, Jesse promptly shaking his head as he pushes her forward, letting her fall to her knees on the floor, swiftly undoing his pants fully and stepping out of them.

"Yes. You did. I already punished you this morning, Rachel! Get up, get on the bed, _now_!"

She's on her feet faster than even he's used to, and he gathers up his pants, grabbing his plate to box up the remainder of his meal and packing it all away in the wash before heading up, hoping she's getting antsy with anticipation already. Stroking himself as he heads up the stairs, picturing Rachel on the bed like he's used to, ass up high in the hair, he hardly has to work himself to a full erection, tossing his pants on his chair almost as soon as he steps inside.

Her arms tucked under her, forehead down on the comforter, ass high up in the air, Jesse smiles to himself as he realizes that he doesn't even have to correct her posture anymore. She's become such a good little bitch, and he slowly rounds the bed, drinking the sight of her in.

"You've been a bad girl, Rachel..." he frowns, stopping just behind her to let his hands tease over her folds, passing over her drenched, wet pussy, skirting over her ass, and finally rounding back to her mouth. "Which of your holes do you think should be punished tonight?"

"P-please, Master!"

"That's not an answer!" he bellows, bringing his hand down on her ass once, twice, three times, four-- until her ass is practically glowing from the heat, Jesse panting as his erection strains against his boxer briefs and he swiftly kicks off his socks and his shirt.

"Turn around, Rachel. On your back."

She followed his instructions almost instantly, Jesse rounding the bed to strap her down on every side, binding her wrists and ankles tightly to each bedpost with a small, growing smile as he tested the bonds. "... that's better. Now. Do I need to gag you, or do you think you can keep your mouth shut while I fuck you?"

"Y-you don't have to gag me, Master," she whimpers, and he smiles, slipping onto the bed to dig his fingers into her ass, earning him a wince from her.

"Good. I was hoping my little whore would remember her place. Now, what do we ask our Master when we want to be fucked, Rachel?"

"P-please fuck me, Master."

"Oh, you can do better than that, you little comeslut.."

"P-please fuck me, I need you to give it to me, Master! Please, I need your cock!"

"Where?" he growls, his finger already teasing at her clit, just waiting for her to say the word.

"My cunt! I want you to fuck my cunt!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm filthy," she whimpers, her hips bucking up. "And I need my master's come in my tight pussyhole. P-please, Master!"

"That's better," he growls, finally driving inside of her as he possessively grabs at her breast, groping tightly before leaning in to kiss her hard, teeth moving against her lip as he moans into her mouth, the two of them moving together in a heated frenzy.

"Yes, Master-- oh god!"

"Rachel-- fuck," he groans, thrusting harder with every word from her, his hand speeding up on her clit as the other gropes at her breast, possessive and demanding as he touches her. "Come for me, you little slut!"

"Oh god--"

It's all it takes for Rachel to clench around him, coming hard and driving him over the edge faster than he'd intended to, but Jesse not really caring either way as he pushes into her with a cry, Rachel's name on his lips.

Only once the throbbing inside of her starts to slow does he finally lean in to kiss her, soft, tender, almost reverent, his forehead leaned against hers as he pulls back from her lips.

"I love you," he whispers softly, feeling her nod.

"I love you, too, Jesse," she sighs contentedly, his arms eagerly wrapping around the girl of his dreams.


End file.
